


Oh, Christmas Dean

by WildTime20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTime20/pseuds/WildTime20
Summary: It's Christmas time and Sam, Dean, and Cas don't have a tree. So they improvise.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Oh, Christmas Dean

Dean was blasted with colors of red, green, and white. Christmas decorations everyone.

The only thing that was missing was the Christmas tree.

This led Sam and Cas to decorate Dean, for reasons unknown other than for pure mindless fun.

Soon Dean was covered in lights and ornaments. Sam was laughing so hard at Dean's disappointed face he had to leave the room.

"Wait!" Cas exclaimed. "You're missing one thing. Here it is!"

He pulled out a tree topper that looked like someone couldn't decide between a star and an angel so they combined the two.

Cas yanked Dean closer by using the two ends of the Christmas lights, causing him to shuffle closer.

Cas chuckled and put the topper on Deans head.

"There." He said with a satisfied grin. 

Dean just mumbled to himself and Cas pecked a kiss on his cheek, chuckling to himself.

Sam came back into the room singing, "Oh Christmas Dean, oh Christmas Dean~."

They eventually got a real Christmas tree, but that wouldn't stop the others starting a tradition of decorating Dean every year.


End file.
